


Edge Him Til He Cries!

by LewdCrown



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Exploration, Edging, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Toys, Vibrators, bendy cant be serious and makes dumb jokes, bendy is a curious mf, consensual sexual torture, god/prophet relationship, he is also a little shit, sammy cries like a bitch, sammy lawrence is a whiny bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCrown/pseuds/LewdCrown
Summary: Bendy wants to learn more about human bodies, but when he finds that he enjoys the sounds they make, he decides to make Sammy sing, but doesn't want it to stop.(Another taco bell ordered fic from my homie)
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 15





	Edge Him Til He Cries!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBeans/gifts).



Sammy gently knocked on the door to the imp’s bedroom, then opened it. He shuffled uncomfortably as Bendy grinned at him.  
“You...wanted to see me, my Lord?” he gulped.  
The little demon motioned for him to come in, “Yeah, I did! Come on in!”  
Sammy cautiously approached Bendy, shutting the door behind him. As their live-in prophet, Sammy learned many things about Inky and Bendy. Things like, where and when Inky likes to sleep, how much to heat up Bendy’s soup, and when to give the couple their space. Of all the things he learned, however, the most important was this: Bendy is the one you should keep an eye out for. Inky was easy, his desires were simple. All he ever wanted was to sleep, eat, and satisfy his sexual urges. Bendy was much more complex than that, he carried with him a morbid curiosity. He would often toy with Sammy for no reason other than to simply see what happens. He learned early on that concepts of dignity and reason were null and void when Bendy was involved. His “experiments” were never hurtful, but sometimes they were embarrassing, or downright nonsensical. But Sammy was happy to serve both his lords, even if one of them was a little unorthodox.  
“I’m sure ya know this Sammy, but you’re the first human I’ve ever met, and frankly I don't know much about ya!” Bendy sat up on the mattress he was perched on. He crossed his legs as his tail wagged behind him.  
He was cute, sure, but it felt more like a facade than anything.  
“I would be honored to teach you anything you like to know, my Lord,” his fingers grew cold with nerves. What could the imp possibly want to know now?  
Bendy grinned wider at the compliance, “Such a darlin you are, Sammy!” he took a moment to compose his words. He tapped his chin, then pointed to Sammy’s face, “I already know quite a bit about how yer minds work. Some smart cookie you are!”  
Sammy chewed nervously at the inside of his cheek, “Thank you, my lord.”  
Bendy giggled, then his finger slowly moved to point at Sammy’s torso, “What I’d really like to know about is the rest of you.” His grin turned to a smirk.  
Sammy felt his mouth grow dry, the way that Bendy looked at him made him feel so helpless. It was incredibly enticing, “Y-You would like to…” his voice cracked as he continued, “...explore my body..?”  
Bendy’s inky black tongue poked out from between his teeth as his eyes lidded, “Precisely, dear Sammy~”  
Sammy had been waiting for this kind of ‘experiment’, but now that it was in front of him, his nerves were through the roof.  
“Well..?” Bendy hummed.  
Sammy snapped from his trance and gulped, “Yes, of course you can, my Lord.”  
Bendy chuckled at his prophet’s jumpy behavior as he beckoned him with a finger. Sammy approached and Bendy stood on the bed. First, he plucked his gloves off, then reached out and caressed his arms. He gently squeezed Sammy’s biceps as a low purr began in the base of his chest.  
“So strong~ I wonder if you’d be able to take on Inky,” he chuckled.  
Sammy began to try and stutter a fearful response. The idea of fighting The Ink Demon was terrifying. Bendy laughed.  
“That was a joke, Sammy.” he shook his head, amused.  
His hands slid down his arms, he held the other’s larger hand, toying with his fingers. His hands slid back up, and he traced a finger along Sammy’s collar bone. Sammy’s feet shuffled, reveling in the contact. Bendy’s hand flattened against him and lightly squeezed his neck, feeling his heartbeat against his fingers. Sammy sharply inhaled at the pressure. His fists gripped at his sides. Both hands slid to his chest, and stilled on his pecs. Sammy could see a small trail of inky drool seep from Bendy’s mouth. His hands gripped Sammy’s soft, firm chest. Bendy whispered to himself, not caring if Sammy heard.  
“I always wanted to touch these…”  
He continued to massage his chest, and Sammy could feel a tightness growing in his pants. His eyes widened, his lord would surely notice it at his height. The tightness only grew worse as Bendy caressed further down his stomach. His fingers danced along his abs, and stopped just above his pants line. Sammy shivered. His hands then snaked to his hips, and gently squeezed his love handles.  
“Inky would love these,” he grinned wider, licking his lips, “he loves grabbin mine when we go at it.”  
Sammy gulped as his lord pressed his torso to his hips. His smaller hands gripped handfuls of Sammy’s ass, the prophet squeaked as his body tensed.  
“Heheh...Inky would destroy this ‘ere. His claws are killer when he grabs.”  
Sammy couldn’t worry about that statement for long as Bendy removed himself from his hips to look at his growing bulge. His hand trailed down slowly to gently run a finger across it. Sammy shivered, biting his lip. Bendy pressed his hand against it and rubbed, looking up at Sammy. The prophet bit back a moan as he gasped.  
“A good spot, eh Sammy~?” he snickered.  
Sammy whined quietly as he nodded, Bendy pressed harder and rubbed again.  
“Use your words, bud.”  
A breathy moan left his lips, “Y...Yes…my lord...”  
Bendy licked his lips, “Good boy~.”  
He then grabbed the straps of his suspenders and slipped them off his shoulders. Sammy jolted in surprise, not expecting to be undressed, but he certainly didn’t stop Bendy. When his pants hit his ankles, Bendy could see his cock straining against the confines of his inky-stained underwear. It was practically eye level with the imp, and that excited Sammy. He thumbed the erection through the cloth, and Sammy lightly bucked his hips. He winced when it accidentally pressed into Bendy’s face.  
“Eager, are you?” bendy snickered as he wiped the inky precum that had soaked through the fabric off his face.  
“M-My lord, I’m so sorry! I-” he gulped, afraid of punishment, especially when his genitals were being held.  
“Dontchya worry, Sammy boy,” he chuckled mischievously, “Just means you're reeeeaaally sensitive there.”  
Sammy wasn’t too excited about the implications of that, punishment was certain now. Bendy hooked his thumbs under his waistband and yanked it down, making it fall at his ankles. His erection sprang up at attention. Sammy gently bit his finger as he watched Bendy intently observe his length. It was wonderfully embarrassing. He hummed in question, and ran a thick stripe up the bottom of the member. Sammy shivered and moaned loudly.  
“What a cute reaction!” Bendy giggled.  
“C-Cute..?” Sammy looked at him surprised.  
“Well, keep in mind I’m used to Inky. He growls and roars instead of moaning,” he ran his hands along Sammy’s torso as he flicked his tongue out to taste the tip, “I like the way ya sound, Sammy~...”  
Sammy gulped down a moan. His hands came to the length and began gently squeezing and rubbing it, swirling his tongue around the tip. Sammy clenched his hands and whined into the air. His hips twitched as the little lord squeezed and thumbed his testicles.  
“M-My Lord!” He gasped.  
Bendy pulled back, his face turning a grey color, “Oh hoh hoh...I liked that, keep sayin it like that!”  
He removed his hands and slipped the entire length in his mouth without any difficulties. Once his lips touched the base of it, he gulped down, and snaked out his devilishly delicious tongue to play with his balls. Sammy cried out, trying not to touch his very generous lord. He was not prepared for how tight Bendy’s mouth and throat were.  
“My lord please~ A-Ah~!” his legs trembled.  
Bendy giggled around the length, and pulled back, “Oh yours aint nothin compared to Inky’s. His goes down my throat when it's halfway in, this barely hits anything, Sammyboy. Why, you could prob’ly have yer way with my mouth and I wouldn’t have a problem at all!”  
Sammy whined and his cock twitched as he imagined it. Grabbing Bendy by his horns and pounding into his mouth...it sounded delightful. Bendy seemed to notice this and giggled.  
“Alright, enough’a this,” he hopped off the mattress and strode to a chest in the corner, “Lay down on tha mattress.”  
Sammy felt a bit jarred, but kicked off his pants and underwear, then obeyed, laying naked on his Lord’s bed.  
“I made a special little toy the other day, and I wanted ta try it out, but not on me or Inky.”  
Bendy returned with a rope. Sammy placed his hands against the headboard instinctively and allowed Bendy to tie him down. He then tied Sammy's feet to the foot board, rendering him immobile. Sammy squirmed nervously. What if the toy hurt? Certainly his lord would listen if it hurt, wouldn’t he?  
Bendy pulled out a soft silicon ring, on it was a heart, “Made this from extra thick ink, stuff is fun ta work with!”  
Sammy sweat nervously as the imp slipped it onto his erection, nestling it just below the head. It fit tightly, but not too tight. Bendy then pulled out a rectangular device with a slider on it, it looked like a remote.  
“M-My lord, forgive me for asking, but what is tha-A-AAAHH~!”  
He back arched off the bed as the ring began to vibrate intensely. Bendy bit his lip as he held the slider to its maximum. Sammy’s body felt aflame with pleasure, his leg shaking, and his fists searching for something to grab.  
“M-My Lord!!” He cried, gasping into the air as his body writhed, “It’s...AH~...so Mphmhm...much~!”  
Bendy leaned in, giving an affectionate lick to his throbbing cock. Sammy’s chest shuddered in pleasure as his head began to swim, his stomach tightening. He was already so close to release.  
“My Lord~!! May I-” he cried out.  
Bendy snickered, “Go right ahead~.”  
Sammy panted as he felt the knot in his stomach about to snap, but just before he could, the vibrations ceased. The prophet bucked his hips furiously as he tried to cum. He whined, body squirming.  
“Whasamatter, Sammy~? I thought I said you could come?” Bendy teased with a grin.  
Sammy stammered desperately, feeling his high slipping away, “T-Turn it back on please my lord please~!!!”  
“Alrighty then!” Bendy turned it back on, but onto an agonizingly low setting.  
Sammy hiccuped in frustration. So this was his punishment? It was horrible. His hips twitched as he chased a fast fleeting release.  
“Interestin~ this toy really is somethin~.” Bendy looked at the remote in his hands.  
Sammy felt his body calm down, and he sighed deeply in annoyance.  
Bendy raised a brow, “Are you bein ungrateful?”  
Sammy’s eyes widened, “N-No my lord! Never! I’m very grateful for the attention you’re giving me!”  
“Nah I know someone whose angry when I see it. I was only gonna do that once, but now...well…”  
Sammy gulped nervously, then the ring came back on. He wailed out, his hips bucking, legs shaking. His pleasure began to build. He tried to will it to calm down, knowing what awaited him at the end of the hill. But that failed as his moans began to rise in pitch.  
“Please, my lord, please let me cum!” he choked on his moans as his orgasm was fast approaching.  
Bendy said nothing as he watched Sammy writhe and twist in his binds. His hips bucked, the fires of pleasure built again, and just as they were about to burst, the ring shut off again. Sammy let out a frustrated wail as bendy laughed maniacally.  
“Oh I could do this aaallll daayyy~.”  
Sammy forced back a sob, he knew Bendy very well could do this all day. He never grew tired of evil games like this.  
His voice felt weak, “p-please…”  
Before he could go on, it came on again. Sammy’s legs clenched together as he thrusted into the air, trying to get enough friction to finish it himself. Alas though, there was nothing but his mask, the ropes, the ring, and the mattress under his back touching him. Bendy walked to said mask and removed it, looking devilishly at Sammy’s inky, contorted face. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he cried to the air. He babbled pleas and cries that went ignored. Bendy ran his hand over Sammy’s breast as the peak of his knot built again. Sammy grit his teeth, trying to cum before the inevitable, but the unforgiving ring shut off again. Sammy cried through gritted teeth.  
Bendy leaned close to his face, and gripped his neck, “I’m bein so nice to ya Sammy~...what do we say?”  
Sammy felt the burn of frustration in his throat as his body ached. His cock was so hard, so full, it was painful.  
“P-Please~...My lord...it hurts...I need to-”  
“What do we say, Sammy?”  
“Th-Thank you for being so good to me, My Lord…”  
“Heehehee...good boy~”  
The torturous toy turned on again, and Sammy rhythmically thrust upward, choking out pleas. His fists gripped until his knuckles turned white and his nails put grooves into his palms. He moaned loudly, sensitivity from all the ruined climaxes building. His cock burned painfully with pleasure, and the desperate need to release. This time he grew closer, onto the very verge of spilling over, and it stopped. He arched his back as he felt tears of pure frustration fall from his eyes. His sobs were received by the little sadistic devil. Bendy snaked a hand to his own erection, and began to jack himself off. Before Sammy could come down halfway, and have a moment to breathe and relax, he turned it back on. Sammy cried out, as much as he hated this torture, he loved it. It hurt, but it felt incredible. He felt closer than before, and then denied. Tears waterfalled.  
His voice was broken, “My lord please please pl-EAAAHH~~!”  
Before he could even get near halfway down, it was turned back on. Bendy bit his lip and thrusted into his own hand in time with his arm.  
“I love how you sing, Sammy~ ah~ Such a good boy, I’ll let you cum~.”  
Sammy sobbed in relief, finally. He let himself give into the pleasure, feeling the orgasm about to claim his whole body. This build up felt hard, and powerful. The knot in his stomach spread across his whole body, but before it could snap, the vibrator turned off. Sammy groaned painfully and cried.  
“Heheh~ Eventually~”  
“My lord, PLEA-EA-EAASE!”  
Bendy stretched dramatically, “Ah I think I need a break, I’ll be back later.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah I’ll be back.”  
“When?!”  
Bendy shrugged, “Dunno, an hour?”  
“Please don’t leave me like this!”  
Bendy turned and went to leave...then turned it back on again, causing Sammy to jolt and cry out.  
“Just kiddin~!” bendy laughed loudly.  
Sammy thrust into the air as bendy crawled onto the bed and sat on his thighs.  
“M-MY LORD! PLEASE LET ME CUM~!!” he cried out.  
Bendy giggled, mocking him, “My lord~ pleaaaaaaase let me cuuummmm~!”  
Sammy tried to thrust and twist in his binds, but with bendy there, he could barely move at all. Bendy had no signs of stopping.  
“I’m gonna make ya come so hard sammy, if you can talk after this, I’m gonna be disappointed in myself.”  
Sammy couldn’t even begin to consider what he meant by that before Bendy inserted sammy’s vibrating cock into his ass. Bendy moaned out and dropped the remote, jacking himself off as he rode him with speed and vigor. Sammy wailed.  
“T-Too much! My lord it’s too mu-u-uch!!” he whined loudly.  
Bendy seemed too lost in his pleasure to register that Sammy was saying something worthwhile. He squeezed the other’s cock from inside as he sped up, moaning. It wasn’t long before Bendy slammed his hips down and came, gripping Sammy impossibly hard. Sammy screeched out a moan as he exploded inside Bendy. Bendy laughed evilly as he continued to ride out sammy’s orgasm, the vibrator still on high. Sammy writhed as his every nerve in his body burned painfully with pleasure. Drool dripped out of his mouth and mixed with the inky tears that pooled under his head. As Sammy came down, shaking in overstimulation, Bendy pulled off of him, turned off, and finally removed, the vibrator. Sammy’s body shook as he tried to steady his breathing, his heart ached with the pressure as it beat hard.  
Bendy panted, grinning, “How was that, Sammy boy?”  
Sammy mumbled nonsense, unable to form coherent words.  
“Success~! Oh golly sammy I love your body. Inky’s parts are better, but you're a doll to toy with~”  
Sammy failed to process anything that Bendy was saying.  
Bendy pulled up his pants, “Well, I’ll let you get cleaned up, I look forward to doin this with ya again sometime!”  
Sammy mumbled something akin to a thank you, but once Bendy left the room, he remembered that he couldn’t move. He sighed deeply. With nothing else to do, he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
